The invention relates to an arrangement for adjusting the angle of rotation of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine.
In internal combustion engines, the crankshaft drives one or more camshafts via a primary drive, which may be provided as a toothed belt, for example. For this purpose, a camshaft timing gear is mounted on each camshaft, by which the primary drive drives the camshaft. Here, at all times a transmission of the angle of rotation of the camshaft occurs, in which a 720° angle of rotation of the crankshaft φK is transmitted into a 360° angle of rotation of the camshaft φN. Therefore, through this coupling the two angles of rotation are constant in reference to one another. In most applications, this fixed coupling of crankshaft and camshaft results in a ratio of
            φ      ⁢                          ⁢              N        ⁡                  (          t          )                            φ      ⁢                          ⁢              K        ⁡                  (          t          )                      =      1    2  
However, the operational characteristics of an internal combustion engine can be optimized, particularly with regard of fuel consumption, exhaust emission, and running performance, when the system of camshaft and crankshaft, coupled via the primary drive, can be modified.
DE 100 38 354 A1 discloses an arrangement for adjusting the angle of rotation of a camshaft relative to a crankshaft through the use of a wobble plate mechanism. Here, a second drive additionally acts on the camshaft via the wobble plate mechanism, which is arranged between the camshaft timing gear and the camshaft. This causes the camshaft to be adjustable in reference to the crankshaft.